Week of August 10 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, August 10 2008 New B.A.L.L.S Video feed Author: Nashtah "Aurra" Sing A news anchor sits behind a desk reporting the news when suddenly behind her a pic of the cult leader bith pops up She speaks "And now to dark news, recently the organization known as BALLS, who has been responsible for over 100 deaths in the past quarter has a new video feed surface...here is the footage: >>VIDEO FEED<< There is a bith in ceremonial robe standing in a underground hide out, some of the architecture appears to be possibly Nar Shaddaa or Bespin or some where else. He is speaking to small crowd of biths "Our attempts to bomb Mon Calamari, Coruscant, Bothawui and Corellia have failed. We lost my brother from a shot in the back from what little news we recieved. His death with fuel our revenge. We will not hold back any longer, my brothers. We shall stop this corruption and poisoning of the good people. We must these people to freedom and the everlasting peaceful darkness that follows. But First...." He has other biths in ceremonial robes pass around flourecent drinks that is the liquor laced with green spice and allows the crowd of biths to drink and then he continues as the crowd begins to have a glazed look on their face "We must find the one who killed my brother Hashino Muz. His death shall be avenged. Seek out and destroy this individual at a pennace for your road to freedom...B.A.L.L.S shall cleanse this galaxy..." The Crowd chants "BALLS..BALLS..BALLS..BALLS.." BOTHAWUI: Comment Author: Besk Joran A brief comment is made by the Bothan press that they captured an individual carrying bomb-related materials. Police forces have no comment, but some analysts suspect the materials were meant to be delivered to a terrorist operative. This information is released without much hubub shortly after the Bith terrorists hacked into GNN. DANTOOINE: Press Conference Author: Vyrr Ijaz The busy Seelon Courthouse has been rearranged to accommodate a press conference. VYRR IJAZ, the Mayor of Seelon, steps up to the podium and sets a datapad down atop it. After the Duros takes a sip of water from an adjacent cup, he begins to speak to the small crowd of intergalactic reporters. "Citizens of the galaxy! Today I stand before you to strongly condemn what can best be described as an outside attempt to destabilize the political climate on Dantooine. The people of Dantooine have shed their links to the Hutt Nation. We have ousted the pirates and criminals from our wilderness. We have pushed for peace and democracy at every turn. Much has been given to this struggle and we will not allow rabble-rousers to send us backwards in time. Dantooine stands resolved to continue in its role as a bastion of peace, freedom, and opportunity on the Outer Rim. Our world will not pay for the rights it's people have already given their lives earning." Vyrr clears his throat and adds one more thing. "And to those who made this attempt against Dantooine's neutrality: It has not gone unnoticed, and should it occur again, you will be brought to justice and your right to visit this world will be reviewed. Thank you for your time, and may peace and prosperity be with you all." Vyrr Ijaz steps down from the podium and exits stage left. VANIX II: Commentary Author: Euphemia Bellamy On Vanix II, Princess Euphemia Bellamy was questioned by a GNN reporter about Dantooine's declaration of independence. She said, "Naturally the Imperium respects and cherishes its neighbors. If anyone should violate Dantooine's neutrality, I have no doubt that the avid Paxo fleet would rush to destroy the wicked interloper. -- You know, everyone should sample Vanixian prawns. They are fiendishly delicate." MON CALAMARI: Commentary Author: Meena Tills A spokesman for the Mon Calamari government released the following note: Mon Calamari considers the current Dantooine government a good business partner, providing quality engineering services, and would be inclined to send a detachment of its fleet to blow up anyone who would jeopardize peaceful commerce with that planet. KESSEL: Praise Author: Zamir The Warden of Kessel praises the Mayor of Dantooine for his courage to step forward and reaffirm the neutrality and sovereignity of his planetary government. ORD MANTELL: GHN Commentary Author: Ariennye Tei The Lady Admiral released another statement from Ord Mantell: "The creature known as Vordo the Hutt is ordered to leave the planet of Nar Shaddaa. He will be allowed to live out his days on Nal Hutta, or any other world which will have him. He is not to be killed by the Brood of Zergata but is to renounce his claim to all of our vessels and assets." "To any Brood forces which are considering following this unstable creature be warned -- I will show no mercy or quarter to any who try to steal from me. If so much is the carpet is stained in my spire I will re-decorate my library with Vordo the Hutt's bulbous head." "To those who wish to betray me: there is plenty of space on my walls." ARIUS PRIME: Philanthropy Author: Sandar Montari ARIUS PRIME - Montari Enterprises has announced that it will begin taking applications from all charitable organizations for donations from the speeder systems giant. Organizations should supply their name, purpose, owner, and what the money will be used for. Donations will not exceed one hundred thousand credits. This announcement comes as part of the company's growing effort to strengthen the infrastructure of Rim Worlds and independent organizations in the wake of the horrible damage caused by the Clone Wars. (@mail applications to Sand) Monday, August 11 2008 Aldog Severs Ties With the Rim Author: Aldog New from the office of Alvin Dogma (formerly known as Aldog). In a statement released from Mr. Dogma, it was announced that he has donated his bar and any holdings in the Rim to the appropriate planetary leader on Nar Shaddarr. He has officially removed any connection to the Rim and is continuing his pursuit of peaceful and dedicated service to the Republic. When asked if he received any financial compensation for his former holdings, he provided all records regarding the transfer. No economic or any other consideration for the transfer of the property existed. Aldog Announces Candidacy Author: Aldog Alvin Dogma has formally announced his candidacy for High Chieftain and Senator for Byss. Heading up his political platform is the creation of schools, medical facilities and improved housing and food distribution for the people of Byss. He would like to ask for your vote on Byss. Come Support the New and Improved Aldog! SIENAR: Resignation Author: Wilhuff Tarkin GNN exclusive: The Chairman of the Command Council, Wilhuff Tarkin, has announced his resignation from all public positions, including the Presidency of Sienar Fleet Systems, Chairman of the Command Council, Minister of the Navy, and Senator from Merr Sonn, and any associated positions, in a press release earlier today. ELINOR MADINE has been nominated the new President of Sienar Fleet Systems by the board of directors. The Chairman would not directly state the reasons for his resignation, but darkly alluded to the galactic peace, mentioned corruption within the Senate, and said he required solitude to contemplate the state of the galaxy. He was unavailable for comment and, indeed, when GNN reporters attempted to reach him this afternoon standard Coruscant time he was nowhere to be found. BOTHAWUI: From Orbit Author: Meena Tills A grim-faced Meena Tills appears on GNN, speaking to a local Bothan reporter. "I'm not aware of any coup plans on Bothawui, but the Galaxy can stand certain that the Republic Fleet will defend Bothawui against any attack by forces from within the Republic or from without. The legally constituted government of Bothawui will be defended by the Republic. That's what the Republic is about." BOTHAWUI: From Space Author: Sho'lar "Ladies and gentlemen of the Republic, please, hear my words as I sit here within Bothawui space aboard one of my vessels." Sho'lar says, looking weary as before. "I have never declared war, or threatened Mister Besk. I have asked for my planet back, and I have told him that I wish to return to the Republic Senate. Mister Besk has done a fine job as the head of the Bothan Trading Company, however, we spoke this evening only hours ago, and we agreed that in the end, it would be decided by the board and the amount of shares at the end of the day." Sho'lar nods. "I have a letter of authorization, which was granted legally. Now, Mister Besk has decided to lie to his friends and begin a slur campaign against me. I am a man of my word, and a politician, not a war monger. I am able to afford a fleet that is strong enough to protect Bothawui, and that is my intent." Sho'lar says. "I encourage Mister Besk to stop issuing false writ's of authorization that mean nothing, and to meet with me to discuss his perceptions. I also invite Senator Meena Tills and Senator Bail Organa to preside over the meeting to ensure that Republic Law is first and foremost." Sho'lar sighs. "I was once the Chancellor of the Republic, removed only due to my kidnapping. I am loyal to the Republic, and will always be. Thank you all, and bless you all as well. I also invite Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi to be present during the meeting to ensure the safety of all. Thank you." GNN: Public Reaction Poll Author: OOC Gulp From a sample of 191.7 million Core citizens of the Republic * Elinor's letter of authorization to Sho'lar Vreeth was greeted with general comprehension. * Besk's letters of authorization to Pesiro and Zamir were generally comprehended, without notable surprise from the public. A few people remarked that it was only good wheeling and dealing. * Meena Tills' announcement from Bothawui space was also taken in stride. Nobody was very surprised. * Sho'lar Vreeth's announcement barely made an impression on the electorate. BOTHAWUI: Recording Released Author: Besk Joran A recording is released through the office of Bothan government. It is a video recording taken in the civic complex. A statement is also read with it, stating that any interested parties are free to question the Bothan Military Ground Alpha group, several of whom were witnesses and are free to examine the original recording for authenticity. The Bothan government explains that a droid has analyzed the tape with several of the witnesses, and has reconstructed the conversation through lip-reading and personal accounts. In addition, it is mentioned that Bothawui is charging Sho'lar Vreeth with conspiracy to overthrow a government, and entering Bothawui space with warships illegally. It is mentioned that the second charge is because Sho'lar Vreeth entered Bothawui prior to Treasurer Elinor Madine giving him a writ, thereby breaking the law. Sho'lar Vreeth: "Here it is, Mister Besk...I wish to be both the CEO and the Senator...After meeting with several powerful friends, it has been shown to me that you are unable to do either job effectively. So either we can do this the hard way, where as you can earn the right to work along side of me, by working under me, or I take my planet back by force. Along with the help of the Jedi." Besk Joran: "Really? Who did you meet with?" Sho'lar Vreeth: "None that I will disclose. They are close personal friends and collegues for a reason...I was told you were careless in the Senate, far too blunt, ignorant at times, and that you did very little besides collect the income from the planet and quite possibly, squander it." Besk Joran: "Man, I sure have never heard any of this myself. Your secret agents or whatever, that sounds interesting. Well hey, I guess if you've made up your mind like that, not much I can do. Haha." Sho'lar Vreeth: "Did you really just laugh, Mister Besk? At something as serious as planetary leadership and Republic governance?...What is your decision? Shall I purchase back all of my shares then?...Or would you rather go to war, and rape the very planet we are both sworn to protect." Besk Joran: "Hey, I didn't say anything about war. You're the one threatening people. If you can outbid me for the publicly traded shares in the BTC, then I don't see any need to get hostile about it. Just outbid me, and you're the leader." Sho'lar Vreeth: "Should you choose to take the credits from the planetary bank before I do so, I will have you arrested and confined to a cell when I take over. It is needed for planetary defense. I cannot use my own fleet personally, without some help from the planet for troops...I am sorry, Mister Besk, but my faith in you has dropped after speaking with some important people. Oh, and, I still wish you to stick around and help. Just not as a leader of the planet." Tuesday, August 12 2008 ORD MANTELL: Viceroy Speaks Author: Dash L'hnnar The GNN Breaking News logo interrupts the current holofeed, spins for several seconds, and then disperses into the form of a GNN reporter. She introduces herself, mentions an important announcement from Corellian Viceroy and Senator Dash L'hnnar, and then segues into holovid footage of the man himself. Viceroy L'hnnar stands not on Corellia but, from the look of the various background objects, people, facades, and CorSec soldiers, Ord Mantell. "Ord Mantell has been reclaimed by its rightful mother, Corellia, and as Viceroy of that planet, and the previous Viceroy of Mantell, I am now reclaiming that position. With this, I am reclaiming order, and most importantly, the security and protection of this planet. The Brood forces are currently going through a phased withdrawal. In the mean time, CorSec forces have teamed with local agencies to begin all necessary efforts." "As the head of Refugee Resettlement for the Unified Command, I am now getting together with these aforementioned agencies to begin the dispersed Mantellians back to their home world. Anyone interested in aiding or donating to this specific effort may contact my offices in Coronet, on Corellia." "During this time I must also state that, as previously mentioned, security and defense is priority. This means that there will be exceptionally tight restrictions on this planet, and they will affect all facets of life for a very short time. There will be swift and harsh consequences for anyone hindering these efforts. Let us not forget the scope of this withdrawal, and the impact occupation had." "Just like Corellia, Ord Mantell will thrive once more." CORUSCANT: Kenobi Speaks Author: Obi-Wan Kenobi "Early this evening Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sent a recording to GNN. Here it is in its short entirety: 'Providing a former Hutt Subordinate like Zamir with Authorization Letters is a complete waste of tax payer's money. Members of the Brood of Zergata are enemies of the Republic and will answer for their crimes unless negotiations are made, and I hope they will be. Any planetary ruler that accepts them will be tracked, spoken to, etc. That said, I will gladly preside over negotiations between the former Chairman and CEO of Bothawui who have both supported individual Jedi in the past.' "When later asked about the recent trial on Mon Calamari, Kenobi said: 'I will stand by Akurel until the very end. He is loyal to the people, and has become a voice for those who have none. The Republic needs more citizens like him.'" "And when later asked about Imperator Vegetius, Kenobi said, 'I don't have time for this. This is a serious news feed, not a rumor mill. Now, excuse me while I deal with a dispute in Merr Sonn's cantina.'" KESSEL: Zamir Retorts Author: Zamir When told what Obi-Wan Kenobi spoke about his statement regarding the Brood of Zergata, Zamir reported stated: "When the Jedi stop killing the most influent representants of the Republic, maybe then they will be able to speak about her enemies. As for the 'Hutt Subordinate' slander -- I assume he hasn't been seeing the holovid news that much?" BYSS: Economy on the Rise Author: Aldog GNN has reported that since Alvin Dogma became Senator and High Chieftain of Byss, the planet's economy has skyrocketed. In a letter sent to GNN by Senator Dogma, he explained that he is doing everything he can to promote the planet and its people. This includes investments and the proposed building of a college. The citizens of Byss are apparently happy at the progress and are pleased with the job the Senator Aldog is doing." ORD MANTELL: Tei Responds Author:Ariennye Tei Ariennye Tei released the following statement: "The terrorist and assassin known as Obi-wan Kenobi hides behind the archaic and illegal Jedi exonomy to commit crimes against his own people, and against other foreign powers. Certain Jedi, like Obi-wan Kenobi, do not see borders or sovereign soil, and run amuck throughout the galaxy asserting their will and strange powers wherever, and however, they see fit." "If they disapprove of an individual, an allegation of dark sorcery or otherwise is fabricated -- an allegation that interestingly enough only they can prove -- and then act upon through murder or forcing their pawns to fight and die for them through war." "Now it appears they are conspiring against legitimately elected rulers of planets within the Republic... deciding foreign affairs as per Obi-wan Kenobi's declaration of who is and isn't an enemy of the Republic. Arrogance on the part of the Jedi and naivete on the part of the Senate. Those are the words to describe that fact the Senate has no authority over them, yet strangely the Jedi have authority over the Senate." "The hero of the Republic, Doraman Stelruin Palpatine IV, was MURDERED in cold blood by these ruthless aggressors. Yet they still will not bring themselves in to trial to be examined for their criminal deeds. Which planetary leader of the Republic is next? Be cautious in voicing your opposition to the Jedi, for they will be sure to silence you. Hold your breathe now, while it is dangerous, and only when you are ready speak out all at together. With one voice you can end their grip that is choking the Republic -- or surely you will watch more worlds fall or rebel against their obvious disregard for your rights." ELMORIYAH: Assassination Attempt! Author: Darin Sacree Darin Sacree, the now galaxy-famous industrialist and inventor, was wounded in an explosion earlier today in his office on Elmoriyah. According to security footage, the explosive device was hidden inside a package delivered to his office the day before. Representatives of the Sacree-Avernus Corporation have stated that Darin is currently receiving medical treatment at an undisclosed location. They refused to comment on his condition or on who sent the 'gift'. No terrorist organization has claimed credit for the attack at this time. BOTHAWUI: Seinar Fleet Systems In Orbit Author: Elinor Madine On her first day in office, President Elinor Madine of SIENAR made an effort to protect the peace over the skies of Bothawui by contributing the MC90 Requital and two squads of TIE fighters. When approached by GNN, the President said that the move was made in a spirit of goodwill between Sienar and Bothawui and in hopes that both Senator Besk and Mr. Vreeth would be able to reconcile their business in an amicable and peaceful manner. NAR SHADDAA: Action Author: Nashtah "Aurra" Sing A reporter from GNN is reporting the news when suddenly "Breaking News" flashes behind her and her words goes to the live report... "We are getting a live report from bystanders on Nar Shaddaa. Two bounty hunter's cornered Vordo the hutt on the streets of Nar Shaddaa. One of the hunter's was described as a blonde haired human in a grey coat and the other was a powdery white female in a red bodysuit with an antennae from her head. One of the bystanders on the scene name the huntress as Nashtah Sing." "From what was described of the scene..Vordo was hit my one shot from the blonde hair figure and then the huntress shot Vordo with a projectile that hit him critically in the head and caused the hutt to fall. The hutt's bodyguards and an amazing forcefield from a droid quickly got the hutt's body out to a nearby ship...his present condition is unknown. This is all on the scene, we will report further developments as they come" BOTHAWUI: BTC Loses Confidence Author: Gulp In a move that surprises few, the Bothan Trading Company has ceased all but routine business to await the outcome of the power struggle between Besk Joran and Sho'lar Vreeth. It is estimated by GNN reporters that around 1/3 of the security forces of the planet are loyal to Besk Joran, being new, elite recruits of his, and that the remainder, mostly older recruits who hark back to Sho'lar Vreeth's military buildup, will follow Vreeth. The struggle was precipitated when Joran challenged the legality of an attempt by Vreeth to buy a controlling share of BTC, ordered Vreeth arrested, and discovered that the majority of Bothan forces would not comply. CORUSCANT: Kenobi Muses Author: Obi-Wan Kenobi "Earlier today Obi-Wan Kenobi gave a short interview in response to the leaders of Mantell and Kessel: 'I said 'former Hutt Subordinate' Mrs. Spacek, not 'Hutt Subordinate'. I do not have time to be your editor. However, I will not squabble over petty semantics.'" 'As for the accusations of Tei: sporting-cannibalism and slavery are illegal in nearly ninety-eight percent of the galaxy. It is unfortunate she does not reside in that ninety-eight percent, and that charges cannot be brought against her for both. I will also remind her that the former Supreme Justice supported the Jedi, and believed our cause just and noble, and resigned at the very question of his having "ulterior motives" by our Order. A noble act, indeed, and one she would respect if she cared at all for Doraman Palpatine, hero of the Republic, who was willing to remove himself from office to negate suspicion in support of the Jedi's right to deliver justice and respect for the laws of the Senate. As for the rest, I will leave that for the Courts to decide and tell, because I, unlike Tei, will not drag out every name, philosophical fallacy, and story I can fathom in a desperate hope to gain credibility.' "General Kenobi declined further comment. This is Vicky Spacek reporting." Wednesday, August 13 2008 Emergency Command Council Meeting Author: Meena Tills GNN Reports that all CC members and prominent Senators and planetary CEOs have been invited for an emergency Command Council meeting, to be held in an undisclosed location for security reasons. KUAT: Star Destroyer Sales Author: Kisaha Ontio From the Drive Yards on Kuat, a brief statement is addressed to citizens and potential customers: "Citizens of the galaxy, In recent weeks, our facility has received a number of inquiries regarding the purchase of vessels in our Star Destroyer line. It is true that our exclusive contract with the Republic was nullified in the process of Kuat's secession. However, King Ontio has since decided that the destructive potential of these craft render them too dangerous to offer on the open market, particularly during times of such terrible conflict. Any requests by independent parties to purchase Star Destroyers will be declined. Of course, Kuat Drive Yards remains open for commerce with respect to all of our alternative designs. Please feel at liberty to contact our offices if you wish to peruse our wide selection of transports and warships. Thank you." BOTHAWUI: Cheese Endangered Author: Gulp A sizable consortium of Bothan traditional-foods activists (known to the rest of the galaxy as Bothan Cheese Snobs) is now racked with crisis. It seems that the unrest in the Bothan Trading Company has the Cheese Snobs worrying that an outbreak of violence will shatter the 13387th Annual Bothan Cheese Tasting, the highlight of the Cheese Snob social calendar--an event not even the Black invasion managed to interrupt (because it occurs at a different time of year than the Blacks invaded). Albedo Raz'skol, Vice President of Tasting, said: "If the 13387th Flavoriad is canceled, it will be unforgivable. I will not forgive you." BOTHAWUI: Power Grid Fragile Author: Tuil Lindo An unnamed whistle blower in the Bothan power industry in a high level report said to interviewers for the report that, "Bothawui's infrastructure, and particularly its power grid, is very delicate, and disruption could send it into an early retirement." Officials were quick to downplay the report and its findings as 'spun beyond all belief' and 'alarmism at its worst.' Reporters were taken on a quick tour of one of Bothawui's main power stations and there engineers were all smiles as they refuted the report's findings and said that everything was 'A-OK!' BOTHAWUI: VI Fleet Withdraws Author: Sho'lar "Ladies and gentlebeings of the galaxy, this is Roevin Beball'ah with breaking news on the Bothawui Crisis." The reporter says as the camera's move in on her once the GNN logo has disappeared. The screen flashes to an image of six capital ships, including the flagship, a large MC90 capital vessel, heading away from Bothawui. "Just half an hour ago, Sho'lar Vreeth released a written statement to the people of Bothawui and then, ten minutes afterwards, to GNN news exclusively. The letter reads as follows; Ladies and gentlebeings of Bothawui, thank you for your time during this absolutely un needed crisis. First, I would like to thank the nearly eight hundred Bothan force members that made a choice not to arrest me, but instead to come out and say that they would follow me if I were to attempt to retake Bothawui. Second, I would like to commend Chairman Besk on his work, having made me look like a tyrant and criminal on a planet that I brought back from a Black invasion, secured, increased profitability by huge amounts, and even, a planet where I was born and raised by my parents. A planet I love. Mister Besk, former Chairman, as I guess he should be called now, has said I threatened Bothawui through naval means illegally. I actually challenge that Senator Elinor was in the process of working on the Letter of Authorization, however, she was held up by her own busy schedule. Also, Mister Besk, instead of making charges over news networks, should have done them through a Republic Court. As it stands, his charges are unfounded as I have a Letter of Authorization. Now that I have received the support of the majority of Bothan soldiers on the ground, I will say that I do not plan to invade or attack Bothawui. I will not stand for the death of a single person on that planet for no reason. I want peace and prosperity, I do not want to rape the planet of her resources. Finally, I have removed my fleets that were offered for protection of Bothawui, as I had clearly stated to Mister Besk in video logs that he of course, did not show you all since his logs are false and made up anyway. He raised no concerns that the fleet had been there for fourty eight hours prior to his sudden alarming reaction to them. It was not sudden, it was planned. Mister Besk is aware that I owned majority shares in the BTC, and is afraid that I do not need to work things out with him. My plan is simple. I wish to keep Mister Besk as the senator of Bothawui, and to take over my rightful position as CEO and President of the Bothan Trading Corporation. -- My fleet is now located in the Sienar system, within the space of the person who gave me my letter of authorization. It never blockaded Bothawui as I am certain Director Tills can certainly attest to as he did enter the area without any problem and move about. Thank you all my citizens. I hope to have this resolved soon so that no festival is missed. Plus, I wish to try the new cheeses. I miss the festival. "And that is what we received from Mister Vreeth. Public reaction is yet to be guaged, and a reaction from Mister Besk is expected. Of course, it is noted, that during this whole ordeal, Mister Besk was reported to not be on Bothawui. The question that we hear from Bothawui citizens is, where was Mister Besk while Mister Vreeth was on a planet he claims as his own? This has been a GNN exclusive." BOTHAWUI: Besk Joran's Response Author: Besk Joran The Senator's office issues a brief statement. In respose to Sho'lar's comments, the Senator said in the statement that he did not return to Bothawui because he was completing the legal work necessary to indict Mister Vreeth, and continue the business of leading the Bothans by making sure they are not forgotten in the Senate. The CEO has long trusted the planet's economy to continue on, with or without him present, and a two day absence to deal with the legislative and judicial work at hand was hardly going to cause any problems. The office uses the strongest language to say that the coup, and the rebellion of military officers on Bothawui has not gone unnoticed, and that should the officers change their mind in the next twenty four hours, they will not be put up on any charges. In addition, the Senator feels the need to abdicate the position of Senator temporarily. His office emphasises that there was no wrongdoing on his part, however to show the Galaxy, Republic, and most importantly the Bothans, that there is absolutely no impropriety, he will be leaving the Senate position temporarily until the issue is resolved. DANTOOINE: Bothawui Comment Author: Vyrr Ijaz Vyrr Ijaz, the Duros leader of Dantooine, has released a brief statement from his office in Seelon Courthouse concerning the recent situation on Bothawui. "The people of Dantooine would like to express solidarity with the people of Bothawui over the recent leadership crisis. We know Sho'lar Vreeth to be a good and honorable man that has aided us on our own planet in times of need, and we are confident that all charges against him will be proven baseless. We would also like to give former Senator Besk Joran our best wishes and our hopes for a timely resolution to the disagreement that Bothawui's festivals can occur as scheduled. May peace and prosperity be with you." BOTHAWUI: Support of Mantell Author: Besk Joran Besk Joran has issued a statement regarding Mantell. It says that he has pledged, upon the return of Mantell to Corellian control, and that the Jedi support the cause, that upon a return to the position of CEO of Bothawui, he will see to it that foreign aid is provided to our neighbors, the Corellians, to help rehabilitate and reconstitute the Mantell colony. The statement says that he, much like the Jedi, supports the Republic Disaster Relief Agency's efforts, and believes that orphan rehabilitation is a key priority. Rehabilitation of any Bothan orphans is especially important. ARIUS PRIME: A Brave New Casino Author: Sandar Montari Sandar Montari today unveiled plans that have long been in the works for a fantastic new space station to be constructed. The fully mobile station will bring together all the entertainment the Galaxy has to offer into one central, mobile location. A brand new Galactic Racing League raceway will be constructed as part of the station, as well as a city's worth of casinos, hotels, restaurants, theaters, and other entertainment centers. Already signed onto the project is the most popular restaurant in the Vanixian System, the Tourespire Restaurant, which also happens to be owned by the philanthropist speeder-systems owner. The ship is being designed in coordination with Vyrr Ijaz, who Mr. Montari praised as a 'highly intelligent engineer who has made this project possible', and other companies have expressed interest. Montari today announced a Galaxy-wide competition to choose a name for the station reflecting what it does and who it represents. The sentient with the best submission will be awarded 10,000 credits! (@mail Sand) Also released was an artist's rendition of the huge station. ARIUS PRIME: Name Chosen Author: Sandar Montari Mr. Montari today announced that after several fantastic submissions, the ideas of one Zamir and one Anaric Renci had aided the Montari Enterprise board into choosing a name: Crystopolis! Both have been awarded five thousand credits. NAR SHADDAA: Vordo Recovery and Bounty Author: Vordo the Hutt A GNN interviewer stands near a large, slightly crisp Hutt, recognizable as Super Great Vordo the Hutt. He speaks to the camera. "Galactic citizens, I bring sad news. My efforts to resolve diplomatically the current issues between the Great Hutt Nation and the Brood of Zergata have failed utterly, as evidenced by the Brood refusing to discuss terms and their sending of unlicensed assassins after me. In light of our past history, this wounds me deeply, but I am left with little choice but to attempt to repay the favor by placing bounties upon their heads." Vordo turns away, sliding off down the street, as the camera pans out and one of the Hutt spokesmen takes the microphone. "In happier news, Thursday nights are now free candied ham night here at the Spire Casino, so stop on by and enjoy a night of gambling and relaxation." BOTHAWUI: News Author: Sylvia GNN "special report theme music cues across the galaxy as a green male Twi'lek appears on screen, reading from a statement hot off the press... This just in from Bothawui: Tonight, a meeting of the Command Council was held in the orbit over Bothawui to discuss the current unrest in the system and determine a course of action. In the statement issued afterward by the Command Council, their findings are as follows: 1. the Command Council has determined that a state of civil disorder exists on Bothawui and that the BTC does not have control of the planet. 2. The Command Council has landed troops to prevent fighting between the two groups within the BTC and the spaceport has been secured. It also demands that Sho'lar Vreeth place the troops under his command under Unified Command control. The BIA director is to be given control of these troops. 3. The Command Council has requested that the Associate Justices of the Supreme Court expedite a hearing of all legal issues in the BTC dispute between Sho'lar Vreeth and Besk Joram. 4. Lastly; the Reconstruction and Disaster Relief Agency has been directed to provide help to Bothan and Republic forces to prevent any disruption of business and secure the planet against any risk of damage to its infrastructure. So much for the current political scene. Now, we send you over to Movak at the sports desk... Thursday, August 14 2008 RIENNA: Order of Rienna Author: Grachazza In a short statement released today, Representative Grachazza of Rienna announced the inaugural awarding of a title from the Order of Rienna. In recognition of his great services towards the Galactic Republic, the late Doramun Palpatine has been posthumously awarded the title Duke of the Order of Rienna, the highest title that exists in the award system. Command Council Statement Author: Meena Tills Unified Command announced briefly today that Meena Tills has been elected chairman of the Command Council. The Chairman issued a brief statement about Bothawui, to wit: "Unified Command is gratified to report that Republic peacekeepers are in plce on Bothawui. We request that until the legal crisis is over Bothan Trading Company troops place themselves under the command of BIA Director Anarici Renci, who has committed to maintaining peace on the planet for the BTC, and is putting all troops under his direction under the operational direction of Unified Command." BYSS: Armor Restrictions Author: Aldog News out of Byss today. The following is a statement from High Chieftain and Senator Alvin Dogma. "Galactic friends, In an effort to limit the possible conflict on Byss and other planets, I am stating that from this day forward no armor will be sold to private parties or armies. Only the Republic Armies will be allowed purchase of the armor. This does not affect, however, the security of Byss. Imperator Vegetius still has full access to the armor as he has dedicated himself to the cause of Byss preservation and protection. Peace to the Galaxy. That is all." BOTHAWUI: Besk Is Up To No Good! Author: Sho'lar Sho'lar Vreeth appears on the holoscreen. "It is nice that Mister Besk is actually willing to step down as senator. It shows that his lack of political saavy is really larger than I thought. He is leaving Bothawui without a voice in the senate, and without any sort of leadership at all at this time. The reason for this is obvious. Mister Besk knows that as a Senator, he is not allowed to purchase shares in the BTC. So by stepping down, now he can purchase more shares than I have." Sho'lar shrugs. "Again, I think that this is blown out of proportion. The first agreement that Mister Besk and I made is what I still believe should be. I remain as the CEO of the BTC and leader of Bothawui, and he remains as Senator. I think this is a good solution." Again, Sho'lar shakes his head. "At any rate, Unified Command's appointed representative, a man who leads the Bothan Intelligence Group, now has control over my vessels and they have been added to the Command Council's fleet as needed to aide in the crisis. I have issued orders that should they be ordered to fire on me by Anaric Renci for any reason, they will follow the orders. They will comply. As for the new chairman, I congratulate Director Tills on the appointment wholeheartedly. Thank you." SIENAR: President Madine Speaks Author: Elinor Madine "In a brief message today released by Republic Treasurer and President of Sienar Fleet Systems, Lady Elinor Madine, the hardliner Senator made a simple confirmation of Mr. Vreeth's Letter of Authorization." The face of the Twi'Lek anchor cuts away to the reorded image of a dark-haired, green-eyed young woman speaking with a decidedly upper-class Corellian accent. "I issued Mr. Vreeth the Writ when requested. Unfortunately," and she flashes a slightly appologetic version of her trademark smile, "it did not reach in time to stave off any accusations of wrongdoing. And I offer my most sincere appolgies to Mr. Joran for any misunderstanding that my schedule caused him." The anchor reappears as the soundbyte ends. "Sources close to the President had this to say: 'As a career-mother with multiple offices and a three week old daughter to care for, it should be understood that only two things are important to Lady Madine... The safety of the Galaxy and her family. This claim of illegality by Mr. Besk is just a shameful ploy to stir up trouble. Of course, the Lady would never think such a thing so her friends have to say it for her!' When asked about this quote, the President merely shook her head and declined to comment on unnamed sources save but to assure the Galaxy that she has nothing but respect for Mr. Joran, and that she wishes him well in his new ventures." The Twi'Lek turns to face another camera. "And in other news, there has been an increase in the number of illegal underground Vanixian Vole racing leading to..." BOTHAWUI: Besk Joran Response Author: Besk Joran The offices of Besk Joran respond that Treasurer Madine's statements reflect a level-headedness in the government which is much respected by Besk Joran and his supporters. The comments also include a clear legal argument that, despite Treasurer Madine's intentions, it is clear by Vreeth's statements, which include threatening war on Bothawui and inciting military officers to disobey legal orders by the government, that Sho'lar Vreeth is not interested in cooperation. It is further mentioned that Sho'lar Vreeth owned the majority of stock in the Bothan Trading Company previously and was given complete access to the government. Had he wanted he could have called for a vote in the company and elected himself CEO. In addition, Besk Joran, during the course of discussions, offered Sho'lar Vreeth the position of Senator and Director of either of the two major agencies of the planet. Sho'lar Vreeth instead threatened the CEO, brought military-grade crafts into orbit around Bothawui prior to getting a letter of authorization, and has incited both military and police officers to ignore the legal commands of the legitimate government, run by Besk Joran at the time. Besk Joran further emphasizes that he has given Sho'lar Vreeth every opportunity for him to legally purchase and attempt to take over the Bothan government. In addition, he has ordered the Navy to follow the instructions of the Republic Military, and has agreed with the Command Council's decision to land peace keepers on Bothawui to prevent violence. SHILI: Chieftan Backs Joran Author: Eraash Vi SHILI --- In a written statement released by the office of High Chieftan Eraash Vi, of Shili, the leader of the Togruta threw his support behind Besk Joran. The statement goes on to mention a number of Joran's achievements while leading the BTC, including financial aid he has pledged Shili to help in the reconstruction after the attacks on the planet. When contacted for comment, an Elder for the High Chieftan said that he has the 'utmost respect for the mister Joran, and any claim to leadership anyone else has is absurd'. When asked to elaborate, the Elder declined comment. Rumors circulate that a number of private conversations or top level meetings have taken place between the two governments in recent weeks, but that has yet to be confirmed. More on this story as it develops... Friday, August 15 2008 Byss Response To Accusations Author: Aldog The following is a statement from High Chieftain and Senator of Byss, Alvin Dogma. "I would like to first officially declare Byss's support for Sho'lar Vreeth on Both. Mr. Vreeth has proven time and time again that his leadership qualities are necessary and well displayed with regards to running Both. I have no animosity towards Besk Joran, but I feel that Mr. Vreeth is the proper choice for the system." "Secondly, it personally offends me that anyone would question the dedication and leadership qualities of Lady Elinor Madine. She has proven time and time again to be a loyal and dedicated supporter of the Republic. My support of Lady Madine is, has been, and will be full and without reservation. It bothers me greatly that anyone would dare besmirch one of the great leaders of the Republic. That is all." Saturday, August 16 2008 Category:Aug 08 GNN Posts